Lasting Bonds
by FlourTheCat
Summary: A theme for each letter of the alphabet to show the relationship shared by Yamamoto and Sasakibe.


Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, which is not me.

May be small spoilers, but if you actually know who Sasakibe is, you are probably past them anyways.

Apathy

Yamamoto wonders if his lieutenant is truly as emotionless as he seems, but is too polite to straight out ask.

Baby

Inspired by something a lieutenant said, Sasakibe once tried to imagine his captain raising a baby. The result was spitting out his tea all over said captain.

Chuckle

Yamamoto has only heard Sasakibe laugh once. It was simple split second slip-up, and even with Sasakibe's embarrassment, it still took Yamamoto hours to figure out what it was.

Dead

Sasakibe once decorated Yamamoto's office with dead things to "get in the Halloween spirit". Yamamoto incinerated everything in the room. Including Sasakibe.

Excitement

Yamamoto will never forget when Sasakibe won his first fencing tournament. And he used to think Yachiru wanting candy was bad.

Fear

Yamamoto still doesn't know why he felt a small pang of fear when Sasakibe got defeated by Ichigo.

Guilt

Sasakibe was raised by Yamamoto since his very early stages of life. Yamamoto swears it's one of the worst mistakes he ever made.

Hot Spring

Sasakibe is the only one that will accompany Yamamoto in a hot spring; even if it is scalding and he faints within ten minutes.

Insubordination

The only time Sasakibe refused to follow Yamamoto's orders was when he was supposed to discuss an important topic with Kurostuchi. Yamamoto cannot really blame him for it.

Jump

Sasakibe is normally so quiet while in the office, Yamamoto has jumped a couple times when he unexpectedly started conversation.

Kill

Yamamoto wanted to kill the one who introduced Sasakibe to Western Culture, until said lieutenant slyly pointed out that Yamamoto was the one who forced him to go to the Human World in the first place.

Loyalty

Yamamoto wonders how Sasakibe wordlessly does anything he's told, when even _he_ wants to go against Central 46 occasionally.

Morals

Yamamoto was quite shocked to learn that Sasakibe would attack the Spirit King if Yamamoto asked him to. Yamamoto is not sure what to think about the fact that Sasakibe is loyal to him, and to him only.

Near

Sasakibe is extremely close to captain level strength, but Yamamoto doesn't think he would survive a change in position.

Oxymoron

Sasakibe insists that he is unintelligent. He makes a good argument of it too.

Party

Sasakibe threw a surprise birthday party for Yamamoto. He soon had déjà vu of the Halloween incident.

Quick

Sasakibe wasn't exactly fast either physically or mentally, but when it came to following orders, he was second to none.

Respect

When the third seat accidentally mixed up their teas, Yamamoto flat out spit it out, while Sasakibe had enough respect to at least swallow-albeit begrudgingly-the drink he had in his mouth.

Strange

Yamamoto cannot understand why Zaraki irrevocably believes Sasakibe is evil.

Tower

Yamamoto refused to think about how the heck his lieutenant managed to blow up a tower with a tea boiler.

Upside down

Sasakibe once ended up hanging upside down from a tree after attempting to rescue a cat. That was one of the situations where Yamamoto truly had no idea what to do.

Vulture

Sasakibe was like the vulture of the 1st division; cleaning up whatever other members missed and doing whatever no one else did.

Weep

Yamamoto was beyond shocked to hear from Byakuya that Abarai said Sasakibe had started crying at a Sake stand.

X

Yamamoto cannot understand the simplicity of the English Alphabet, and wonders how Sasakibe can, and still think he is unintelligent.

Yearn

As much as Yamamoto likes to think he knows Sasakibe, he has no idea what would make him happier.

Zanpakuto

A much younger Sasakibe managed to trip over Ryujin Jakka once and ended up sending both himself and Yamamoto to the ground. He was smart enough to run when the captains started laughing.

Well… That was a bit… Yeah. Like, dislike, want more? Lemme know!


End file.
